megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dantman
Thanks a lot for doing that Wikitable on Megaman NT Warrior. I was meaning to get to that soon. --Reploidof20xx 11:10, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry. The secret is a good knowledge of regex. All I had to do was use a few regex replacements and most of the table was changed on it's own. Though, I'll probably request a CSS addition later to make formatting those tables better. It's so much easer when there are good css clases. On the Animepedia all I use is class="fill-horiz center" and I get a element to fill the page width and center it's text. Tables look better to. class="box table colored bordered innerbordered type-basic" gives quite a nice basic table, without loads of in page formating. It looks much better than it would. ~Dantman-local(talk) Mar 25, 2007 @ 12:36 (UTC) Dang! Yeah... I don't really understand all of what you said on my talk page, but it sounds good from what I understood. I'm not really the main admin here Tompson is but he's inactive I just wanted to become an admin so I could ban trolls protect pages and stuff while Tompson and everyone else is offline, I didn't expect that I'd become the main admin. So if you can help out I'd be very greatful. :Wait a minute are you Angela? ::I don't get it, what does the bureaucrat flag has to do with anything. Hey(A Bad title I Know, But Whatever) I know your really busy with megaman wiki, and this may be a little demanding, but can you not ignore the other wiki's your the admin on, cauz (talking about Narutopedia) You havn't been editing in a while and i havn't been able to in a while (computer problems), and LoneWolf hasn't been on in a while Random123 20:48, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I'm not actually busy with the MMKB. I still monitor the Recentchanges on all the wiki in my Wikia tab. I just spend more time on wiki with more edits. Though, I finished the bulk of the new Infobox system yesterday. So sooner or later you'll see a new set of shared infoboxes for the project and you can start to use them after I get more parts done. Remember that my main specialties are not gathering information, but are actually administration, technical things such as templates, .js, and .css, and also coordinating a community, I do better behind the scenes where there are people. ~Dantman(talk) Apr 1, 2007 @ 22:11 (UTC) Yeah you know? You know how you did that thing with the buttons, what'd you do? I like it. I know there a page for those some where but where? :I mean the buttons that say "Edit Discussion History Etc." those ones there are the pages for those so you can edit them? ::I'm sorry Dantman, but I don't understand about 8 out of 10 things of what you're talking about, I mean I don't understand what a monobook or anything like that is I'm not much of a smart person. Infact I'm still learning grammar, I'm 15 'tho. Anyways I don't need you to explain that stuff to me so you just keep doing you're genius internet stuff, and I'll keep deleting reverting and banning as I have been since no one else seems to do it plus I stay on the longest it seems like than most of the users here. (Talk about a run on sentence.) :::I just wanted to know where the tabs were located. Man Dantman you never cease to amaze me. TransWiki? I've been contributing to this Wiki for a little while now, but I'm also an admin on WikiKnowledge and a regular contributor to both Wikipedia and Wiki. As such, I've written several Mega Man related articles that I thought could be "trans-wiki'd" over here, such as: Mega Man, Mega Man 2, Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future, and Mega Man Time Line. These go a bit more in-depth than our current articles related to these and the "time line" article took a lot of work by myself to create (and with some contribution from other MM fans). Anyway, let me know what you think and keep up the great work here! --Brahman 00:29, 18 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Namespace Change I think its become clear I can't take this wiki as my own so I'm stepping down as "main" admin I'll still be around but I just can't take that spot. So we need to find another person. MMBN Characters Table I'm not sure what you did with the table on List of BN, NT, MegaMan NT Warrior, and RockMan.EXE Characters. It looks great on its page, but glitches the entire Characters page. --RMX 16:08, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :Something must be unclosed somewhere. I'll look into the cause. ~Dantman(talk) Jun 15, 2007 @ 18:25 (UTC) ::O_o apparently nothing was wrong with the code. This wasn't something caused by my changes to the various pages. It's a random glitch that was caused by the WikiWYG code that Wikia has added. Simply resaving the page will fix this issue on other pages it occurs on. ~Dantman(talk) Jun 15, 2007 @ 18:58 (UTC) :::Yeah, that was really weird. I didn't see anything wrong with any code, so I thought you would know more about it. Thanks for fixing it. --RMX 02:45, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Userboxes Why you deleted the Userboxes I created? You don't liked them or I did something wrong? --200.140.7.216 15:49, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Why Exactly? Why exactly are you deleting all the Fanstuff? What is this namespace? List of attacks I did, I think, about half the work on this page. It hasn't been touched, except by me I think, since it was transwikied. Noone visits it anymore, and it would be better served here. Thanks!KrytenKoro 07:41, 31 July 2007 (UTC) SpamBots Well then that doesn't give me much to do sense I haven't nearly enough Mega Man to contribute more than everyone else has. :P :True we need to think up an official template or something. ::No no I meant, like some of the articles don't use the templates we've made and so I'm saying we have a format to follow (Kinda) so we have an official format to follow (I already said that...) Anyways that's what I meant, I needed to make up a format but we already have one. Reply I don't really think Wikikillers here to contribute but it can if it likes. Problems Can you help me here and here? There seens to be something wrong in the characters page, probably from the Battle Network template, and would be good to remove the light blue and brown colors like the preview image. The Met background is not needed, but it would look better. --Quick 20:15, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't know what is wrong with the Characters page. It's done that before but it's nothing to do with the WikiText, I have a feeling it has to do with cached versions of the page with Wikia's annoying new WikiWYG editor's (which keeps breaking things and annoying people) extra elements being shoved into the page even when you don't have it enabled. The solution to that issue is to Purge the page. Just use action=purge}} this link and it will purge the cache and fix the page whenever that hapends. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 11, 2007 @ 02:32 (UTC) :BTW: if you want to preview some CSS, don't use the site's CSS. I suggest the Web Developer extension for Firefox because it allows you to edit the css of a site and dynamically see what the css does to the look of the site. If you can't use that, then use your own personal user monobook.css to test it out. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 11, 2007 @ 02:43 (UTC) Sysop Quick said that you are the person to ask about being a "sysop." I really enjoy this wiki, and I've been editing various articles, trying to make them as good and as accurate as possible since at least early-2007. I'd like to think that the MMKB is really growing now, and attracting quite a good group of users, and I hope to stay with you guys as long as I have the time to edit when I can. Let me know what I can do for you guys and I will. --Brahman 18:50, 16 July 2008 (UTC) IMPORTANT! greetings, Daniel Friesen i have come here to talk to u about something. i know u are a pro here on wikia and i need your help. u have made several wikis and they became popular. i would like to ask u to come help me and others to help build my wiki, Video Game History which of course will be about video games and characters. I ask for your help because i know u are an expert. contact me back to give me your answer. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif (JohnnyLightning) Promoting into a Bureaucrat Celebrating my '''2000th edit here in MMKB, I was wondering if I could be promoted to become a Bureaucrat. Quick, here is inactive, and this wiki has been suffering some edit wars. Can you respond ASAP? --Vzing 00:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) he my name akleema like inuasha like inuasha Back! Hey there! I've been busy with real-life things for a while, but I used to be fairly active here and I do want to get back into things. I had my username editted (was Yahweh_divine, aka "Brahman"), so would you mind updating the admin list to reflect that? Hope all is well! Allahweh 20:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC)